1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a long-life type colorful electroluminescent (EL) display panel and more particularly to an EL display panel that has an electrode structure capable of increasing life span and making the display panel colorful.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that the so-called electroluminescent (EL) display panel mainly comprises a transparent substrate, a transparent electrode formed on the transparent substrate, a luminescent laminate, and a biasing electrode formed on the luminescent laminate opposite to the transparent electrode. Moreover, a display surface is usually arranged on the surface of the transparent substrate opposite to the transparent electrode. The display surface is usually provided with a pattern.
However, the EL display panel has a specific life span. In case the EL display panel is broken down, a replacement with a new EL display panel could be necessary. However, a procedure for such a replacement is more or less troublesome. Thus, how to increase the life span of the EL display panel would be a project.
Moreover, in terms of a specific pattern in an EL display panel, usually only one color can be presented. Such a display with respect to the pattern is more or less monotonous.